The Prophecy
by Xshadowolf
Summary: For years, the Phoenix Gang and the Black Arm Gang were bitter rivals in Varrock. Now the Black Arm Gang's second in command finds a Phoenix Gang member that wants to be free. Together, they will make their own Prophecy.
1. Chapter 1Beginnings

Chapter 1- Beginnings

Runescape was an awful day in Varrock. It was raining very hard. Most people were in their houses, except for Benny, the newspaper man, and Charlie the Tramp. Near the south entrance, there wasn't very much activity either. But if you went down the alleyway, which Charlie lived in, and further, there is a small building. Well, a whole bunch of buildings connected. And if you opened the door, all you would see is another door and day to day items. Regular house it seems like. But if you go into the next door, well, let's just say regular people don't want too. For this is the secret hideout of the Black Arm Gang. Their leader is Katrine. A thief protects her, but this is not the main room. There is another door, locked with heavy bolts. There is only one way to get past. Join the gang.

Normally, I would be stealing stuff for Katrine. I am her second in command. Before we get into this, let me tell you about me. My name is Shado. I grew up hating the Phoenix gang, the Black Arm gang's bitter rival. I hated them because they burnt my house for the shield of Arrav. They thought my house was my gang's hideout. By the way, I did not know my parents. But recently I have remembered something. I have a slit of a memory of a tall hooded figure with a scythe. If you have been around lately, he made is appearance on Halloween. Yes, I think I am the son of the Grim Reaper. I tried going in the portal, but I was rejected. Anyways, that is how I got in this gang. My main weapon is my dark spiked sword called Kazana, which means Darkness. Following my father's footsteps, as you can see.

Ok, that would be me. Now, I was in Varrock castle. Normally I am not here because of the guards and warrior women. I could take them out easily, but then every guard and citizen would know me. I was trying to steal something. No, not valuable stuff I normally would steal. I was stealing the Holy Symbol of Zammorack. This is a sacred object, but no one, not even King Roald, knows it is in the castle except me and Katrina. It is in the tallest and most accessible tower, underneath two layers of dirt. The Holy Symbol of Saradim is located in the same place, but a bit to the left. I was on the top floor, not the tower, when it happened

She came to fast to see if not for my eyes. I have dark eyes, and they are a lot faster then regulars. She had a mass of red hair, but carefully trimmed. It had a length down to the shoulder. I did not see her face because she was turned away. She was obviously here to steal something. I followed her, hiding in the shadows if she looked back. One of the guard captains turned to her, but she flipped over his head and hid behind a cannon. When the guard went back, she flipped down one of the towers towards the bottom floor. I kept following her until she came to the library.

Reldo was copying some form of text. The girl was under a table and creeping towards one of the bookcases. She quickly looked and ducked. She kept doing this until she obviously found it. I was hiding behind a desk. She grabbed a brown rumpled book. I caught a glance at the book title, and my eyes deciphered the rest. It said "The Prophecy". She then darted toward the door.

"Hey!" Reldo stood up. "Guards!" There was a sound of shuffling feet, and the girl turned and ran. I followed her, and then I hid when she got caught. I don't see why, I guess a door opened and knocked her down. The door opener was the King himself. Dressed in his rich clothes, I longed to steal from him. But he was a fine fighter himself. Anyways, the girl was caught. She was brought before the king.

"And what do you think you are doing with that book!" Roald yelled with his commanding voice. He snatched the book. Well, he almost did. When he grabbed it just disappeared. By me. I stole the book and then hid in the shadows again. The King looked around wildly, and then held the red clothed suit with the girl in it. "Where is it!?"

And I again knocked the king on the ground, grabbed the girl and made for the main stairs. The guards raced after me, but then I knocked some drawers down the stairs, tripping the guards. I threw the girl through the window, then dived in it myself. We landed in the garden, which I wanted too. The bear in the pen growled at us, but it could not get to us. I checked the girl's vitals, and she was unconscious. I raced to the other side of the castle, with the guards raced to the garden. I went through the west entrance, and to the Grand Exchange. In this crowd of people, my dark clothing and my hood would conceal me. The girl would stand out though. I casually walked to the cook's guild, then lay the girl down in the small wheat field. I leaned back, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2 The Encounter

Chapter 2- The Encounter

Soon the girl woke. As I studied her, she seemed very pretty. Her red hair and suit made me think of the phoenix gang, but I ignored it. When she woke up she felt the wheat around her. Suddenly she jumped up and just stared at me. Then she kicked me in the face and was off. I tackled her before she could get anywhere.

"Let me go!" She yelled. I had to block her before I asked.

"If you're the phoenix gang, then you can die. If you aren't, then I'll let you go."

She slumped on a hay stack. "I can go the other way, just to tell you"

"No you can't" I retorted. "Because if you go southeast, the Varrock guards will see you. If you go across the bridge, the barbarians will attack you. You're stuck, so just talk."

She looked around thoughtfully, then turned back to me. "Fine, I am called Alexis. I am part of the Phoenix gang, but I have to be. My father was part of it, my mother was too, and if I run away, well…."

"What?" I encouraged.

"I've never been outside the city ok!" She yelled. I calmed her down.

"So you are against the Phoenix gang? And why did you need this book?" I asked, pulling out "The Prophecy".

"Ok, yes I am against all gangs, except for the Black Arm. Other minor gangs I don't like. Anyways, I needed the book for Straven. I think it has to do with the gods and a war or something. I just follow orders" She explained.

"Ok, my name's Shado, and you are free to go" I said, walking back to the Black Arm.

"What! When I have the chance to get out of the Phoenix gang you just leave me!!!" She started yelling very loud. I was afraid that the guards would hear that.

"So what do you want me to do?" I snapped.

"Can I be in your gang?" Alexis asked, looking down.

"Major complications. I'm supposed to have the holy symbol of zammy in 2 hours." I said. "You would have to ask Katrine. Ok, you might betray us, so find it yourself. Or ask certain tramps…." And I was off. I was headed toward the castle again, and I would scale the wall this time. I flung a thin yet tough string up onto the top of the tower and started climbing. I looked back at the girl and she was still sitting there.

I got onto the tower and started digging with a dark shovel I conjured up. Finally I heard a clink. I dug deeper with my hands. Finally I found it. The holy symbol of Zammorack! But as soon as I touched it, I was pushed by a force coming from the symbol. I flung back onto the ground. Stupid symbol. I looked back at Alexis. She's going the Lumbridge!!!! I had to stop her. Alexis did not know there was a champion's guild further down. I ran as fast as I could and tackled her again.

"Now what!" She yelled, hitting the ground.

"You don't know the land" I said getting up. "I do. I guess I will have to show you where it is." We started walking. We were right next to the hideout, so I just climbed onto the roof, helped Alexis up, and went down a trapdoor into Katrine's room.

Katrine pulled out her long knife when we came. When she saw it was me, she put it away. "Shado, did you get the holy symbol?"

"A force coming from Zammorack flung me over the wall. I can't touch it." I answered. "And this girl got caught by the guards and I took her. Only because she was stealing a book called the Prophecy." Katrine didn't care I guess.

"What are we gonna do with her then?" Katrine asked.

"Well, she's part of the Phoenix gang, yet she does not want to be." I said, letting Alexis go. "Her parents were part of it, and she has never gone outside the city. Since she is part of it, then we could get some info." I suggested.

"True" Katrine answered. After some thought she said "Let her go back to the Phoenixes. Now listen, girl. Get info on what your orders meant. Then tomorrow meet me at…. Hm... The fountain, no too public… Okay the house right above the potion shop. Now shoo"

Alexis was wandering around, still listening. "I don't want to go back!"

"Fine here's a deal" Katrine leaned over. "You do this, then you get to join this gang. And also, if you do join this gang, take off that ugly clothing of yours. It makes me want to kill red"

Alexis gulped and then said "Fine, but I want to be partners with Shado" I sighed. Katrine looked at me. Well, she can't really, because I had my hood on. I almost never take it off. Only two people have seen me without it. Katrine, and Charlie the Tramp, when I was not part of the Black Arm. Anyways, it was a good thing I was under the hood, because I was smiling.

"Are you ok with that Shado" Katrine asked, not really caring.

"Yes I'm ok with that" I said in a deeper voice than usual, because I was smiling. Suddenly Alexis ran and hugged me. I did not know what to do. What can you do? Finally she got off me.

"You're supposed to be muggers, not huggers." Katrine laughed silently to herself. "Ok Girl..."

"I have a name you know!" Alexis shouted. "Alexis"

"Ok Alexis, remember the deal." Katrine said. Alexis left. "I don't know if we can trust her…."

"You can, and trust me" I said, going to pray in the Zammorack church. But if you didn't figure it out, I was actually following Alexis….


	3. Chapter 3 Ambush

Chapter 3- Ambush

I was praying for Zammorack at his church when it was time. We had to meet Alexis for information. I went to the house and saw Katrine. She was waiting for Alexis. I sat down on the smith shop's roof. For cover, I could swing down into the shop, if a bowman would try to shoot me. I could easily jump from this roof to the meeting roof. Everything was fine.

Finally Alexis came. She walked casually to the house, then Katrine let down a rope. Alexis climbed up, and they started talking. Then everything happened at once.  
There was a fire in the general store. Then three Phoenix members jumped onto the clothing shop and started lighting and firing fire arrows with their crossbows. They hadn't seen me. I jumped over to the house and threw Katrina into our trapdoor. Then I blocked an arrow with my light black armor. I pushed Alexis off and ran into the potion shop. I hid behind a desk with Alexis.

"You traitor!" I snapped.

"No they followed me for some reason! I didn't know!" Alexis started sobbing.

"O gosh, tough up!" I snapped again, but soon crossbow bolts hit the window. I went through that window and ran to the fountain with Alexis. I pushed her in the fountain and jumped in my self. There, the crossbows would lose their fire and become harmless to my light but tough armor. I swam and pulled Alexis to the other side of the fountain, but then she took control. She threw me out, and ran north. I caught up with her, then we ran more north. "Where are you going?!"

"To the only place I know!" Alexis yelled, running harder. Then she turned east, and I did not follow her. I knew she was running to hide in the Lumber Yard. I turned back, to get Katrine. But what I saw was different. Five Phoenixes were right next to me. They started shooting. I ducked in the house estate guy's house, and then raced to Katrina on the rooftops. When I got there, Katrine was fighting with her bodyguards. The Phoenix gang had practically taken over Varrock, in gang wise. Most of our thieves were just getting out and fighting. It was chaos.

"Katrina! It's too late! Just get out!" I yelled. She looked at me, then raced northwest. I was cornered with twenty Phoenix gang members boring down on me. They all fired at me. Suddenly I saw Straven. He snickered at me.

"Did you think you could defeat us?" Straven said. "Now I have the 2nd in command. Ha Ha Ha!" He flicked his fingers, but I was gone. I was headed toward the lumber yard. When I finally got there, I saw Alexis with a crossbow pointed at the city. When she saw me, she sighed. She climbed down.

"Are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I'm fine you?" I answered and asked.

"Ya. I'm sorry about the phoenix gang and all that." She said. I started walking towards AlKarid. She followed me. "Where we going?"

"AlKarid" I snapped, then realizing she had never been outside the city, recoiled. "AlKarid is a different kingdom, so we would be safe there. Ok it's just a desert. Really hot. Tell me if you need to buy some water."

"Ok" Alexis said, enjoying the sites until we got to AlKarid. We got in, and we started right through the middle, for I easily killed the scorpions. Alexis was easily dismayed, for she was used to a humid climate.

But everything happened again. Twenty scorpions closed in on us. Alexis was too weak to fight, and I was exhausted. I didn't know if I would get out of this…


	4. Chapter 4 The Dead

Chapter 4- The Dead

The scorpions slashed at the protecting me. I knew their weakness. Water. I just didn't have it. He looked on Alexis. There was a water skin! I dodged one pincer, then pulled the water and poured it in a circle around them. Then I threw Alexis into the mining pit and jumped in too. Some players were mining their, and they got startled. We then raced, well, I raced and pulled Alexis, into the city. I bought some water and gave it to Alexis. She jerked up fast now.

"So now what?" She asked, looking around in the tent.

"We need to get back to Katrine, but there is another option" I said. "We could ignore her and make our own gang…"

Alexis's face seemed to brighten up with that. "I'm good with that!" I sighed. I wasn't sure whether to make our own. Not too many members. Too unorganized. Alexis started rambling and looking at my map. "Our base could be there, I have no idea where that is, maybe we could get some people there, who the heck is Lady Keli!"

"We need a hideout before we do this. I am getting out of this country, and you can follow if you want" I snapped, then started walking. She followed. I walked to the gnome glider gnome. "Mind if we ride this?"

"At the price!" the gnome said, and we climbed on.

This was obviously Alexis's first time in one of these. While I was driving, she looked down at the landscape in Runescape. She marveled at how pretty Runescape actually was when you were out of Varrock and in the sky. Alexis felt so good she tried to jump off when I said it was breaking down. I stopped her, and then we landed just above Draynor village.

"Well, should we go north to Edgeville?" I asked. Alexis checked her map.

"I guess so" She said. Soon we came to some black woods with dead trees. We kept walking along the road.

Suddenly a root sprang up and caught Alexis by the foot. She started screaming as she was pulled into the dirt. I used my sword to cut the tree in half easily.

"Be more careful Alexis" I snapped, and pulled her up. We soon came to a huge mansion. "You want to go in there?"

"Not…really…" Alexis murmured.

I pushed open the door and we both went in. We were met with stairs.

"Let's stay on ground level, so we won't get lost" Alexis advised. I looked at her. She was scared, and this was making her logical. Interesting. We went through the hall. There was a door on my right, and Alexis was on my right too. Suddenly the door creaked. I saw the danger and was about to push Alexis on the ground when the door flied open to reveal a zombie. Instead of me doing something, Alexis kicked the zombie back into the small room. Then she took out two short knives and cut the zombie's head off. But more zombies fell through the roof of the room. I cut 5 in half with my Kazana, and Alexis kicked and cut the next 3. I stared at her after that.

"What?" She asked, looking casual. I shook my head and found a window. I broke it and climbed through.

"K, come through" I said. Alexis squeezed through and we were out of Draynor Manor. We both sat against the fence resting. We hadn't rested that much, and when we had we were making plans in the hot sun of Al Karid. I think we fell asleep, or lost consciousness, but I knew it wasn't because of tiredness. I remember a big bang on the head and falling into unconscious.


End file.
